Conventional laser systems often include beam dumps, which are devices configured to receive laser energy and to convert the laser energy into thermal energy. The thermal energy can then be removed from the beam dumps, such as by using cooling fluid (liquid or air) flowing through the beam dumps. The beam dumps therefore help to capture and remove laser energy from the laser systems. Beam dumps may be useful in various situations, such as when a residual laser beam is diverted to a beam dump during system shutdown or when laser energy needs to be captured so that it does not damage sensitive components of a laser system.